Tear Away
by BreakTheWallsx
Summary: After a rape happens, two people deal with the fallout of it. She starts to distance herself from everyone and he tries to help her get over it. It becomes complicated when they realize her attacker is closer than they thought. *Rated M for language and some graphic scenes.*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is unlike anything I've done before. This has to do with rape and depression. I know what it's liked to be depressed because I suffered from depression two and a half years ago. I wanted to do the rape topic because it's a real serious issue. I picked Kelly because I thought she would be the best person that would fit the part. She's the perfect girl that everybody loves and envies and I thought that will work. I love her and I will feel bad for all the bad stuff that happens in this story. I picked Punk because he is my favorite Kelly pairing and I feel like they have the best chemistry for this story. This is set in present time, but to make it work, I am going to have Kelly travel with Punk and Punk is back on the road, but he's not onscreen. I hope I don't get bashed to hard for this. It's my first time doing a super angsty story.

* * *

**"I'm tearing away**  
**Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay**  
**You run away**  
**Faster and faster you can't seem to get away"  
_~Drowning Pool_**

* * *

_I've Become So Numb_

* * *

"What are you doing, Barbs?" Phil asked his girlfriend, who was grabbing their bags. "Give me a minute and we can go."

"I know you want to do some last minute stuff," Barbie replied. "I'm just going to go ahead and put our stuff in the tour bus."

"Okay," the Straight-Edge superstar simply replied. "See you in a few minutes, I guess." He gave the brunette a quick kiss and he followed her out of his locker room to do his last minute errands. He gave her a wave as they headed in opposite directions.

The former WWE diva smiled as she passed everyone as she proceeded to the parking lot to put her's and her boyfriend's stuff in his tour bus. The brunette was out in the parking lot and it was empty. _Looks like everyone was in a hurry,_ Barbie thought to herself. The brunette continued walking towards her destination until she felt someone grab her arm.

"Ph-" That was all the former diva could get out until she got smacked in the face. Barbie landed on the ground and then looked up to see a tall figure, but couldn't really see anything because her sight was slightly messed up from the smack she just received. The figure then kicked her in the ribs and Barbie started to cough.

The figure then got on top of her and ripped her shirt. Barbie started screaming and crying. "Help me, please! Someone please help me." She got another slap in the face for her efforts.

"Shut up," her attacker spoke. "This will be a lot easier if you don't speak." Barbie noticed the guy had a deep voice. It was sort of like Randy Orton deep, but it was not Randy's voice. This guy seemed to have a husky deep voice.

Barbie then felt cold air on her legs and upper thighs, that was when she realized her pants and underwear were coming off. Well, her underwear got ripped off. She tried to whine, but she got smacked again. This guy was really stronger than her, so she wouldn't be able to fight him off. She felt like she was being crushed as she felt her attacker start going in and out of her. She really wanted to cry, but she didn't want anymore damage done to her.

"You like that don't you, Barbie Doll?"

Her attacker then bit her neck, which made Barbie hurt even worse. This guy must've thought he was a vampire because he bit her neck like he was out for blood. Considering what he was doing to her, that statement seemed about right.

The former diva's attacker got off of her and started laughing. It was as almost as if he was _happy_ with what he just did to the defenseless woman. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime."

Barbie laid there, frozen, obviously in shock from what happened.

* * *

The former WWE champion made his way into the parking lot and he stopped when he saw a woman laying there, clothes torn and body bruised. He walked closer and cursed when he saw that it was his girlfriend. "Fuck!" Phil hollered. He can't believe that someone would want to hurt Barbie. He leaned down next to her and picked her up. Their bags were on the ground too, but they could wait until later.

He took her to the bus and as sat her down in the bed. He sat next to her, watching her actions. Problem was, she wasn't doing anything. She was laying there like a statue. "Barbie?" Phil asked, hoping to receive some sort of response from her.

_What did this sick bastard do?_ Phil thought to himself. _I am going to kill the motherfucker who did this._

"Barbie?" Still no response.

It was obvious whoever did this to Barbie caused some serious damage. Phil skimmed Barbie's body and he got madder with everything that he saw. Her thighs were bruised, her neck was bitten, and her left eye had some serious damage. He couldn't figure out who would do this.

He never dealt with anything like this before, and he wasn't sure what to do. But, that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was getting Barbie to a hospital as soon as possible. "We need to get to the hospital, now!" The former WWE champion hollered to his driver.

"It's okay, Barbie," Phil said. "I'm going to make sure that I get whoever did this to you."

Phil knew it would be awhile before he knew who did that to Barbie, so he was going to get some answers all his own.

* * *

Phil and Barbie were currently in the hospital room, waiting on the results of Barbie's rape kit. Since the brunette had not said nothing to him, he figured the rape kit was okay to do. Since she had nothing on when they arrived in the hospital, luckily they had some clothes stored in the bus, so he put his yellow 'GTS' shirt on her. He didn't want to put any sweatpants on her, so he just decided to put a long shirt on her.

" ?" The nurse called his name, coming into the room. "I'm afraid we have some bad news."

Phil looked at nurse, totally anxious. "What's the bad news?" His tone became more anxious as each word came out.

"I'm afraid we weren't able to get any DNA from Ms. Blank."

"What?" Phil was growing hysterical. He wanted to kill somebody right then. "What do you mean you couldn't get any DNA? I left her like she was when I found her."

"I'm guessing that that her attacker wore a condom."

"Fuck!" The Straight-Edge superstar cursed. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"The only way that we can know if her attacker wore a condom is if Barbie tells us," the nurse said. "Do you think you'll be able to get an answer from her? I mean I know she's in shock, but maybe you can at least get a nod."

"I'll see what I can do." Phil went over to the bed where Barbie was sitting and took her hand. "Barbs, did your attacker where a condom?" Barbie nodded her head yes. "Okay."

"I guess that answers our question," the nurse said. "I'm sorry we couldn't find anything."

Phil sighed. "It's okay. You tried the best you could."

"Are you okay, Phil?"

"Not really," Phil responded. "I've never dealt with this type of situation before. I've dealt with my home life being bad and other shit like that, but I've never dealt with a rape victim before. And, it's kind of scary because it's someone that I love very much."

"You and Barbie will get through this together. All you can do is help her through this tough time."

"I'm used to not really giving a shit, and like to do my own thing," The former WWE champion said. "But, I think I'll listen to you. This is a worse situation for Barbie and all I can do is help her."

"That's all you can do."

"Whenever I find out who did this, they won't be living ever again."

* * *

**A/N:** Super sad! It was super hard writing that rape scene. I wanted you all to know how both Punk and Kelly are feeling. This will be told from both of their views. Throughout the story you will be experiencing how both Punk and Kelly deal with her rape and how they will be affected. Thank you for reading.

~Kimberly


	2. Unshackle Your Emotions

A/N: Thank you for the feedback. I appreciate it.

* * *

_Unshackle Your Emotions_

* * *

A week has passed and things didn't seem to get any better for the couple. Phil was still trying to help Barbie, and Barbie wouldn't even let him touch her. If she was asked a question, all she would do is either nod or shrug her shoulders.

Tonight was the Payback PPV and the straight-edge superstar found it harder to concentrate the closer his match got. He knew that his mind would be on his emotionally scarred girlfriend.

"Good luck," Phil heard a low voice tell him. He turned around and found Barbie standing behind him. "I know you're going to do great."

Phil just continued to look at her, shocked."Thanks. What made you decide to start talking again?" He finally managed to get something out of his mouth.

"I've realized that you've been doing nothing but helping me the past week and I've been nothing but a bitch." The brunette started getting tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

The older man wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "It's okay." He responded, stroking her long hair. He was pretty sure he was getting tears on his jacket, but in this case, that didn't matter to him. There were other important things. Most important: the brunette he was holding in his arms.

"I'm having nightmares at night."

"I know," Phil responded. "You kick me and you holler 'stop.' That guy really did a number on you emotionally."

"I think it's time for me to start seeing a therapist," Barbie said. She was wanting to overcome all of this emotion and she thought seeing a therapist and getting support from Phil could help unshackle her emotions. "I would feel better talking to someone about it."

"I want to come with you," Phil offered. "This has been hell for me too. It's been really hard seeing you in the state you were in."

Barbie was going to answer Phil, but when she heard a knock on his locker room door, she immediately got stiff. It was a stagehand. "Phil you're needed at the gorilla."

"Do you want me to walk with you to the diva's locker room?" Phil offered before he got ready for his return match. "Cause I got five minutes until my match begins."

"Please," Barbie answered. Phil walked out of his locker room, Barbie following right behind him. They got to her destination. She kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck. I already know you're going to win though."

The straight-edge supertstar walked to the gorilla. He was nervous as hell about his return match. He knew he and Chris had some awesome chemistry in the ring, but he thought he might have some ring rust. He went out and listened to the Chicago crowd holler for him.

* * *

Barbie watched the ending of the match. It looked like Phil hasn't missed a beat in the ring. She was ready to congratulate him. But, she had to wait for him to come get her first.

Barbie felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She turned around and saw that it was Layla who touched her shoulder. "You alright there, Barbs?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." _I'm not okay. I'm ready for Phil to come back. _Barbie thought to herself.

"Just making sure," Layla said. "You've been really jumpy the last week and you've been super distant. Did something happen with you and Phil?"

"No." Barbie made that no sound over dramatic, but she wanted to let Layla know that there was no issues with her and Phil, minus the incident that happened last week. "Phil and I are doing okay."

"That's good," Layla said. "Did something else happen?"

"Nope." Layla was surprised by how fast Barbie answered that question. That made her think something was up, but she wasn't going to question her good friend.

"Alright." Layla didn't want to push the issue. "I'm glad everything is okay."

Barbie was happy whenever Phil showed up. That gave her a chance to dodge Layla's questions, even though it looked like Layla had finished with the interrogating. She just wanted to be with her boyfriend and forget all the problems that were occurring.

"You ready to go, Barbs?" The former WWE champion asked. "I'm ready to get out of here. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, me too." Barbie gave Layla a hug and followed the Chicago native out of the arena. She was glad that they were able to stay at Phil's house tonight. It was where she felt like she needed to be at.

She felt bad because she told Phil she wanted to see a therapist to unshackle her emotions, but if she couldn't tell a close friend like Layla about her rape, how would she be able to talk to a therapist?

* * *

"Barbs," Phil called out to his girlfriend, who was sound asleep in the car. "Wake up." When she didn't wake up, she shook her.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" Barbie started waving her arms around, acting like she was about to hit someone in the face. "Please don't hurt me."

"Barbs, it's me, Phil." The raven haired man shook her softer this time. "We're home."

Barbie opened her eyes, tears starting to form. "I had another nightmare." She felt herself starting to shake. "I really need to something about this."

"I thought you wanted to see a therapist?"

"I thought about it and when Layla asked me what happened I dodged the question. If I do that to a close friend, how can I talk to a therapist."

"Okay." Phil had to bring it up. He knew she didn't want to do this but he had to mention it. "Why don't you go and press charges?"

"Why are you gonna bring it up again?"

"Just giving a suggestion."

"Well, your suggestion sucks." Barbie got out of the car, slammed the door, and headed inside the house. She told Phil that she didn't want to press charges and he always manages to bring it up. It makes her think he's doing that on purpose to piss her off.

After Phil watched Barbie walk into the house, he did a face palm. He was trying to help her out by trying to persuade her to press charges, but it always blew up in his face. He knew he had some emotions to unshackle, but he was going to wait until tomorrow to let them loose.

He was going to drop Barbie off with Layla when they reached their destination for the Raw show and he was going to go to the gym and hit a punching bag, pretending that Barbie's attacker's face would be on there.

The problem was... they didn't know who it was. And unless Barbie is willing to press charges, they will never know who hurt her and that made Phil's blood boil.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? This situation seems to be very intense on Phil and Barbie. Wonder why she won't press charges? Hmmm...hmm.


End file.
